12 CM - Ver 1
by autumnpanda
Summary: "Gue ga ngerti kenapa ini orang ngasih judul fanfic begini amat. Kesannya ambigu banget tau, ga?" tanya pemuda bernama Luhan, lalu menunjuk Kris dengan telunjuknya. "Kesannya ini kaya nyeritain panjang anunya Wufan!" ujarnya, setengah geli, setengah jijik. / Parodi dari 5cm / Kontens maho-mahoan / Abaikan segala kekurangan yang ada / Pemainnya member EXO 2012-2013! Ingat RnR!
1. Chapter 1

"Seriusan ya!" seru Luhan tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan beberapa anggota gengnya yang mulai sibuk memperhatikan dirinya.

"Gue ga ngerti kenapa ini orang ngasih judul fanfic begini amat. Kesannya ambigu banget tau, ga?" tanya pemuda bernama depan Xi itu dan melempari keempat temannya dengan muka ga terima.

"Berasa kaya apaaa gitu." gumam Chanyeol. Menyetujui Luhan.

"Kesannya ini tuh fanfic yang nyeritain hal-hal kotor!" sewot Luhan, masih ga terima sama titel cerita yang dilakoninya.

"Kaya nyeritain panjang ukuran anunya Wufan!" Luhan sontak menunjuk sosok berambut silver yang sedang duduk di pojokan ruangan. Merasa ga terima, sosok pemilik kaki super panjang itu balas mandang Luhan sengit.

"Maksud kamu ngomong kaya gitu ke aku apaan, Han?" Kris, nama bekennya Wufan, langsung berdiri dan melotot ke arah Luhan yang sedang berkacak pinggang. "Emangnya kamu tau berapa ukuran anuku?"

Lah. Kenapa malah jadi bahas anu-anu sih?

Chanyeol, Suho, dan Sehun diem aja. Ga tau mau nyambungin obrolan yang kedengeran makin ambigu ini ke arah mana.

"Yang jelas gue taunya Tao ga bakal suka sama ukuran pisang elo!"

Luhan menyentak sewot. Sedangkan Kris mukanya seolah bilang; _aku tuh ga bisa diginiin terus!_

Tapi kemudian..

 _ **Blush**_

Skakmat buat Kris.

Begitu denger nama adek sepupunya Luhan yang mirip anak panda ilang itu. Muka Kris langsung berubah pink-ungu-merona gitu deh. Sementara itu jantungnya udah doki-doki suru ga jelas semenjak huruf T-A-O meluncur bebas dari bibir cipokable Luhan.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalo cowok blasteran Cina-Kanada itu naksir berat sama Tao sejak pertemuan mereka di rumah pemuda rusa. Meskipun yang ditaksir ga pernah peka sama kode penuh siasat yang dilontarkan Kris kepadanya.

"Emang Tao sukanya ukuran berapa Han?" tanya Kris polos, dan kepo.

Luhan micingin matanya ga suka, "Emang ada urusannya sama elo dia sukanya ukuran berapa?"

Kris senyum tipis. Masang muka sok ganteng. Lalu sambil garukin rambut palsunya yang emang belom dicuci sejak seminggu kemaren. Pemuda yang punya gigi agak onggos itu bilang; "Yaa, nanti kalo kurang panjang bisalah aku panjangin lagi." katanya ngawur. Ga sadar kalo Luhan di depannya udah pasang kuda-kuda mau nonjok bibir semi monyongnya.

"Nanti gue manjanginnya bareng-bareng gitu sama si Tao sekalian. Biar afdol."

Dan..

 _ **Jdak**_

"ANJAAAYYY!"

...dan setelah itu, trio Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho cuma bisa kicep saat melihat salah satu sahabat mereka dilempar Luhan dengan sebilah tongkat pramuka. Sukses bikin rambut Kris lepas dan nampilin kepala plontos si pemuda Wu itu.

"Gue ga ikut-ikutan ah!" batin trio kecebong itu kompak. Ga peduli lagi sama Luhan, apalagi sama Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREAMBULE**

 _ ***lo kira undang-undang negara nda?**_

 _ **jangan mikir kalo epep ini emang berhubungan sama ukuran anunya wupan. nyambung dikit sih, tapi tetep aja ga ada hubungannya daho!**_

 _ **kalo ada yg ngerasa ini epep mirip ama buku 5 cm. emang itu yang jadi ide pokoknya, jenius! terus gaya bahasanya sebangsa sama author lovara? lah emang keinspirasi ama beliau kok *sungkem* bhaks gatau kenapa gue ini bisanya cuma nyadur-nyadur doang. behahahaha.**_

 _ **warnings: bahasanya ga baku, typo banyak, eyd gue sembunyiin di kolong lemari, pemainnya member exo tahun 2012-2013 yaa. kontens maho-mahoan. kadang rada menjurus juga. so wasdapalah wasladapah!**_

 _ **udah elo kalo ga suka, ga mudeng, ga paham, ga minat, ga usah sok baca cerita gue, ketimbang lo review terus pake bilang "aku gapaham jalan ceritanya." atau "ya ampun jelek banget sih." atau "seharusnya kamu jangan bikin bla bla bla"**_

 _ **pantai tolong**_

 _ **ini epep gue. suka suka gue mo gue bikin apaan. kalo elo suka. elo review. kalo engga suka. ga usah mampir segala. simpel kan?**_

 _ **maaf kesannya sewot. jari gue kayanya gabisa diajak kompromi nih. bhaks!**_

 _ **happy reading!**_

 _ ***buseeet, pembukaannya ga penting amat***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **12 cm**

*ini judulnya*

[RENCANA AWAL]

 _Semuanya bermula dari sini.._

"Lo tau ga? Kita tuh ga bisa kaya gini terus."

Chanyeol yang awalnya diem aja, langsung buka suara. Setelah Luhan agak tenang dan Kris berhasil dijauhkan radius sepuluh meter dari Luhan. Akhirnya lelaki yang punya kuping kaya alien di pilem Star Wars itu memberanikan diri untuk berkata-kata.

"Maksudnya bang?" tanya si Sehun. Member termuda dari geng mereka.

"Yaaa. Lo ngerasa ga sih? Kalo idup kita berlima tuh monoton banget." bales Chanyeol, yang ditanggapi keempat temennya pake gedikan bahu ga paham.

"Misal nih, sepulang elo sekolah, sepulang gue sama bang Suho kuliah, sepulang Kris- _gege_ sama Lulu- _gege_ kerja. Paling kita cuma kumpul. Nongki. Jalan-jalan ga jelas. Ngejar-ngejar anak anjing orang. Lo semua ngerasa bosen ga sih?"

"Itu buat poin terakhir elo aja kali Yeol." sungut Kris ga terima.

Dia ga pernah ngerasa suka ngejar anak anjing orang. Yang ada ngejar anak panda tapi ga pernah dapet gegara pawangnya lebih buas dari pandanya.

( _Dan kemudian Kris baper_ )

"Ya pokoknya gue tuh pengen kita ngadain aktifitas lain selain ngumpul berlima." lanjut Chanyeol, bodo amat sama Kris yang mulai galau kalo udah keinget sama Tao. "Lo pada ga bosen apa ketemu ama muka ganteng gue tiap hari?"

Sontak gumaman bhuuuu meluncur keras dari duet Luhan dan Sehun.

"Iya juga sih ya. Rasanya emang bosen juga." sahut Suho. Satu-satunya member dengan kasta tertinggi di antara anggota gengnya.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, sebenernya Suho ini pangeran Keraton. Tapi gatau kenapa dia malah bisa nyungsep di geng absurd binaan Kris ini dan meninggalkan gelar ningrat yang disandangnya.

"Tiap hari ketemu muka-muka orang miskin kaya kalian. Bosen banget." lanjutnya dan tersenyum memukau, nada bicaranya kalem sih, tapi nyelekit. Sukses bikin keempat anggota gengnya pada buang muka. Malu karena tiap kali ketemuan dan nongkrong begini, selalu saja Suho yang bayarin makannya.

Ya apalah daya mereka yang cuma rakyat jelata kalo lawannya udah macem holang kaya begini.

"Terus kita harus ngapain dong?" tanya Kris, sambil membenahi letak wig-nya yang agak melorot.

FYI aja sih, gaes. Dia ini aslinya seorang pembicara di sebuah biro konsultan binaan papanya. Tapi dia juga bekerja sambilan sebagai seorang model fotografer gitu deh. Dan kepala plontosnya itu efek pengorbanannya dia sebagai model iklan sebuah produk penumbuh rambut. FYI-nya sekian dulu, kapan-kapan dilanjut.

"Gimana kalo kita ga usah ketemuan dulu buat beberapa waktu." saran Suho. Cukup mengejutkan teman-temannya. "Aku ada rencana sih. Dan kayanya keren banget."

"Apa apa apa apa!?" berondong Chanyeol dan Sehun penasaran.

"Jadi gini. Kita ga usah ketemuan ajah untuk, emm, lima bulan. Kita lost kontak ajah. Masing-masing dari kita ga boleh ada yang telfon. SMS. Atau apapun yang bisa menghubungkan kita. Pokonya itu hukumnya haram! Dan setelah itu, setelah lima bulan. Gue bakal ngajakin kalian buat ketemuan di suatu tempat yang asli anjay banget! Ga bakal nyesel deh!"

"Hah, terus nanti kalo mau ketemuan gimana dong bang? Kan ga boleh telfonan?" tanya Sehun ga begitu paham.

"Emm. Nanti, seminggu sebelum hari H, aku bakalan ngehubungin kalian semua deh. Lagian akhir bulan ini aku mau pulang kampung dulu. Kanjeng Ratu Agung lagi sakit. Kangen pengen ketemu." curhat Suho dan menyebut neneknya yang tinggal jauh dari dia.

"Sehun bentar lagi try-out terus unas juga sih. Jadi pas lah, ada kerjaan laen."

"Hmm, boleh-boleh. Gue dua minggu lagi juga diajakin papa pulang bentar ke Kanada. Nengok bisnis cilok goreng disana yang sahamnya lagi turun drastis." sambung Kris kemudian, setengah ngawur setengah bener.

"Nah, jadi pas kan? Masing-masing dari kita ada kesibukan. Cocok deh ama rencana ini." kata Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Elo sendiri gimana Lu? Setuju ga?" tanyanya kepada Luhan yang gatau kenapa sejak pembicaraan soal rencana geng mereka ini dia jadi pendiam.

"Gue ga setuju." ketusnya tiba-tiba. Lalu memandangi keempat sahabatnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Apaan sih pake rencana lost kontak segala? Kalian pikir persahabatan kita selama ini tuh apa?"

Luhan udah mulai nangis tanpa suara. Chanyeol dan Sehun kalang kabut. Ga nyangka kalo member mereka yang mukanya paling cantik tapi paling judes ini udah mulai sesenggukan. Kris kontan panik, takut kalo Luhan nangis gegara dia. Waah, alamat susah dapet restu nih. Sementara Suho bingung mau ngasih duit berapa banyak biar Luhan ga nangis lagi.

"Yaaah, kok kesayangan Hun nangis sih? Jangan nangis dong hyung." rayu Sehun, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Luhan yang bergetar.

Kris nyodorin sapu tangan miliknya ke arah Luhan, berusaha bersikap jadi adek ipar yang baik. "Han, ini kan cuma lima bulan. Ga lama kok." katanya. Tapi langsung dilempar Luhan dengan glare tersadis yang doi punya.

"Pokoknya engga! Lima bulan itu lama banget. Kok kalian pada ga ngertiin perasaan gue sih. Gue masih butuh kalian gaes. Cuma kalian yang gue punya di dunia ini selain keluarga gue." ujar Luhan mengharu biru.

Suho jadi ga tega lihat hyung cantiknya itu dan langsung duduk di samping Luhan yang mulai buang ingus di saputangan Kris. "Ya udah deh. Kita kurangin aja jadi tiga bulan doang. Soalnya gue udah ambil cuti tiga bulan buat pulang kampung."

Luhan diem. Lalu liatin Suho yang mukanya melas banget seolah beneran kangen ama keratonnya.

"Tiga bulan kok Lu. Masa ga kuat sih tiga bulan buat ga kangenin kita-kita." kata Chanyeol, pamerin muka happy virusnya. "Jomblo bertahun-tahun aja elo kuat."

Luhan kalap, dan langsung nimpuk kepala Chanyeol pake sepatu. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum kalem.

"Ya udah. Tiga bulan aja ya kita ga ketemuannya."

Suho, Chanyeol, dan Kris mengangguk kompak. "Sip deh."

"Pas mau ketemuan, jangan lupa kabarin gue, awas kalo engga."

"Siap bos!"

Semuanya kemudian diam. Hanya ada suara derik jangkrik dan detik jam yang menemani.

"Yah, bakal sepi deh hidup kalian tanpa gue." desis Sehun, sok dramatis. "Jangan kangenin Sehun ya _hyungdeul_.." lanjut pemuda yang berada di tahun terakhir SMA itu sambil kedipin matanya sok imut.

Sok imut. Tapi malah bikin keempat hyungnya jitakin kepala cokelatnya gemas.

"Gue juga bakal kangen nih.." ujar Luhan, disetujui dengan Kris.

"Gue juga.

"Apalagi gue.."

"Tiga bulan lagi ya.."

"Oke. Tiga bulan lagi."

"..."

 **Preambule END  
**

 _Di tunggue reviewnya._

 _Salam cinta dari saya. Muah!_

 _a.p_


	2. Chapter 2

`Sehun yang baru aja pulang dari bimbel di sekolahnya langsung gelemparin tas Boboboi-nya ke atas ranjang begitu nyampe kamar. Doski langsung nyalain saklar lampu, membuat kamar yang tadinya gelap gulita itu berubah menjadi terang benderang. Merasa ga tahan dengan rasa lelah yang melanda. Bocah tanggung berambut coklat semi ijo(?) itu, segera saja menghampiri ranjang empuknya yang mentul-mentul saat tubuh bongsor Sehun menghempas nikmat di atas sana.

"Haaaah, mentang-mentang kelas tiga. Sekolah cuma buat try-out, bimbel, ulangan, pe-er, sama tugas doang. Hun tuh ga bisa diginiin terus!" dumelnya sebal. Merasa ga terima sama kurikulum pendidikan di negaranya. ( _Aslinya gue ga begitu ngerti sama kurikulum pendidikan di Korea, tapi ya anggep aja kurikulum mereka sebelas-duabelas kaya di sini. Wkwk.._ )

Sehun yang masih merasa malas buat ngapa-ngapain, kemudian ngebuka hapenya, lalu menyentuh logo aplikasi salah satu medsos yang sedang eksis di kalangan para remaja seumuran dia..

 **[Suami Miranda Kerr**

 _Apalah dayaku untuk merindu. Jika kau tak pernah mengetahui isi hatiku.. *edisi kangen geng power rangers*_

● **Suka ●Komentari ●Ikuti Kiriman ●Bagikan** ● _5 menit yang lalu_ ● **Prince Deer** , **Kim Kkamjong** dan **14 orang lainnya** menyukai ini **]**

Tulis Sehun di kolom status akunnya. Memamerkan rasa kangennya yang ga bisa terucapkan secara lisan, mengingat dia dan anggota gengnya yang lain memutuskan untuk tidak bertegur sapa selama tiga bulan lamanya.

Dan selama tiga bulan pula dia harus bersabar untuk memendam isi hatinya lebih lama..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sebenernya ga ada niatan buat lanjutin. tapi kok ya sayang banget.**_

 _ **niatnya mau aku end-in sesegera mungkin. ga perlu lah nunggu ampe mereka semua ketemuan usai tiga bulan kemudian. bisa di skip laaah~ *maksa***_

 _ **yang kuatir ama kopelnya. don't worry be happy, kopelnya cuma dua-tiga biji yg gue singgung. official kabeh. jadi jangan kuatir ama yg namanya crack. gue ga sejahat itu kok.. *apanya***_

 _ **yaudin, dilanjut aja baca bagian 'Sehun'-nya.**_

 _ **selamat membaca, semoga bahagia! *aseek***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun yang baru aja kelar berendam di kamar mandi. Langsung nongkrong dengan asyiknya di atas kasur. Mantengin layar laptopnya yang kedip-kedip unyu seolah menunggu kedatangannya.

 _ **Tingtung**_

Ada satu notif di beranda akun Sehun. Menampilkan jika jumlah penyuka atas status yang tadi dibuatnya mulai bertambah.

 _ **Tingtung**_

Ga beberapa lama kemudian, ada satu nama yang nongol di kolom chat bawah. Mengajak si bocah albino ini untuk ngobrol.

 **Prince Deer: Alo Mr. Kerr..**

Sehun mengernyit bingung karena ngerasa ga kenal. Tapi ya bodo amat lah. Sekarang ini doi lagi galau gegara kesepian ditinggalin gengnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Berhubung lagi gabut, akhirnya doski balesin aja tuh chat dengan antusias.

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Alo juga, pangeran kancil.**

 **Prince Deer: Rusa bego!**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Sama ajah**

 **Prince Deer: Lagi ngapain?**

Sehun tersenyum geli. Mungkin yang punya akun udah bete sama dia. Buktinya udah ganti topik.

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Abis mandi, mau ngelamun, elo?**

 **Prince Deer: Baru pulang kerja. Lagi bengong aja.**

' _Wuih, udah tante-tante kayanya.._ '

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Malem minggu nih. Ga ada rencana buat kencan gitu?**

 **Prince Deer: Ga ada cewek gue.**

' _Njiirrr, ternyata om-om._ '

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Ciee jomblo.**

 **Prince Deer: Emang lo punya pacar?**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Kaga punya juga sih :')**

Jujur aja.

Sehun suka ngenes tiap ada yang tanya begini.

 **Prince Deer: Kuliah semester berapa?**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Baru juga mau lulus SMA oom.**

 **Prince Deer: Asem, masih bocah ternyata kau. Gitu gue mo curhat.**

' _Udah dibilang asem, dipanggil bocah lagi._ '

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Curhat aja. Ntar kita gantian oom.**

 **Prince Deer: Hm, oke..**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Jadi?**

 **Prince Deer: ...**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: ...**

 **Prince Deer: Janji lo ga bakal ember ke siapapun?**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Anjaay, gue kenal elu aja kagak oom. Mo ember ke siapa coba?**

 **Prince Deer: Oke..**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Kalo ga buru buru cerita mending gue off nih.**

 **Prince Deer: Ah elah, gitu aja ngambek. Ini udah mo otw cerita nih**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Ya udah cerita aja..**

Hening kemudian melanda. Sehun dengan sabar menanti orang yang sedang mengajaknya ngobrol menuliskan pesannya di kolom chat.

 **Prince Deer: Gue lagi naksir orang.**

 **Prince Deer: Tapi dia gatau kalo gue naksir dia.**

Ah, klasik. Sehun juga ngalamin itu kok.

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Udah pernah bilang ke orangnya langsung?**

 **Prince Deer: Ah, males. Gengsi gue**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Yee, usaha belom maksimal udah main nyerah aja. Gimana doi mau ngerti kalo elo ada hati ama dia?**

 **Prince Deer: Guenya udah usaha. Udah sering lemparin kode juga. Tapi kayanya dia ga jodoh deh ama gue.**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Bukannya ga jodoh. Elo Kurang nunjukin perasaan elo yang sebenernya kali..**

 **Prince Deer: Dianya cuek gitu sih. Kesannya kaya ga peduli. Terus kayanya yang naksir dia tuh banyak soalnya dia ganteng.**

Mata Sehun kontan melotot. Kaget saat melihat kalimat terakhir yang dituliskan partner chatnya. _Wait_? Ganteng? Berarti dia...

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Elo. Doyan. Cowok. Juga?**

 **Prince Deer: ...**

 **Prince Deer: Ga semua cowok kok, guenya cuma tertarik ke dia doang. Sama yang lain biasa aja.**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Ooh, sama dong kaya gue. Gue juga lagi naksir temen geng gue sendiri. Tapi dianya ga pernah ngerespon sama perasaan gue.**

Sehun memulai ajang curhatnya. Berharap teman chat-nya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 **Prince Deer: Emang udah pernah bilang, kalo elo suka ama dia?**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Belom sih**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Tapi gue udah ngelempari sejuta kode penuh makna buat dia *mewek***

 **Prince Deer: Dianya peka ga?**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: ITU DIA MASALAHNYA OOM! *nangis kejer***

Sehun mulai garukin kepalanya frustasi. Dia udah mulai dalam mode melo. Persis kaya si Kris yang suka baper kalo udah keinget Tao.

 **Prince Deer: Wah gawat. Jangan-jangan dia udah punya pacar.**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Belom kok oom**

 **Prince Deer: Yakin? Tau dari mana lo?**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Tau lah. Kan dia udah kenal gue sejak jaman baheula. Begitu juga sama gue yang kenal dia mulai jaman ekso masih lengkap dua belas biji**

Kata Sehun sambil mencetin layar hapenya emosi.

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Jadi kita berdua tuh udah deket banget oom. Kadang saking deketnya jadi susah bedain rasa peduli dia itu kaya apa. Takutnya gue terlalu ngarep kan?**

 **Prince Deer: ...**

Ada jeda cukup lama ketika teman Sehun itu hendak membalas pesannya.

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Oom? Kok diem?**

 **Prince Deer: Engga**

 **Prince Deer: Cuma jadi kepikiran ajah. Cerita kita kok bisa sama ya.**

 **Prince Deer: Gue juga ngerasa kaya gitu sama gebetan gue. Karena saking deketnya, gue malah berperan kaya kakaknya dia.**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Wah, kakak-adek zone. Kampret banget tuh oom. Gue juga gitu!**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Dia kayanya ga pernah lihat sosok gue sebagai seorang cowok. Kesannya gue ini kaya adek kecilnya dia yang harus digandeng tiap beli siomay bandung di perempatan sekolah.**

 **Prince Deer: Hahahaha, gaplek banget lo. Masa sampe disamain kaya bocah paud sih?**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Nasib yang lebih muda oom.**

 **Prince Deer: Eh, percaya ga? Kita sejak tadi curhat belom pernah sekalipun kenalan lho.**

Sehun nepok dahinya keras. Baru nyadar juga.

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Ah elah. Emang penting ya oom?**

 **Prince Deer: Ya penting dong! Sekalian kasih nomer hape juga boleh.**

 **Prince Deer: Kali aja gue pengen curhat. Gue bisa hubungin elo gitu.**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Ih, males ah. Aku gamau jadi simpenan om-om. Emang om pikir aku cowok apaan? Hehehe**

 **Prince Deer: Ya udah kalo gamau**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Eits, jangan marah dong om. Bercanda doang keleus.**

 **Prince Deer: Ya udah, nama kamu siapa, nomer kamu berapa?**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Kok aku duluan, si oom dulu dong!**

 **Prince Deer: Kan kamu yang lebih muda. Udah nurut aja sama orang tua**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Diskriminasi age ini namanya. Ga adil si oom**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Eh emang harus pake nomer hape juga ya?**

 **Prince Deer: Ya terserah kamu sih**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Buat apa emang?**

 **Price Deer: Ya kali aja kalo listrik kosan gue mati. Gue bisa manggil elo.**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Disuruh buat benerin lampunya?**

 **Prince Deer: Engga. Gue suruh buat bayarin tagihannya. Hahaha**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Njirr, makasih loh oom**

 **Prince Deer: Udah ah, bercanda mulu dari tadi**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Hehehehe**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Iya iya oom. Maap, ini gue kasih nama gue, kita kenalan gitu**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Tapi nomer hapenya ga usah ya oom. Gue bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya sok akrab sama orang yang baru kenal**

 **Prince Deer: Iya, iya**

 **Prince Deer: Mana namanya?**

Sehun kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalo yang dia lakuin tuh udah bener. Maksudnya, ngenalin dirinya ke orang asing itu bukan hal yang harus ditakuti. Soalnya, dulu dia tuh suka parnoan gitu anaknya.

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: Oke, oke, ini gue otewe ngetikin nama asli gue berdasarkan akta lahir gue yaa..**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: My name is...**

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: My name is OH...**

BATS!

 **Prince Deer:** _ **is off now**_

 **Suami Miranda Kerr: OHHHHHHH WEDHUUUSSSS!**

Sehun teriak sebel. Lalu ngebanting hapenya dengan brutal ke atas kasur. Asli dia bete banget sekarang. Jadi ya, udah, dia mau bobo. Mau nonjokin boneka pororo di dalem mimpi!

 **:::**

 _Sementara itu di seberang sana.._

"GEGEEEE! PASTI MAIN KOMPUTER LAGI YAAA?"

"TAO LAGI NYETRIKA NIH! LISTRIKNYA GA KUAT! MATIIN DULU AC-NYA!"

Luhan ngejambak rambut cokelatnya gemas. Lalu memandang nanar ke arah layar komputer yang mati _blejet(?)_ gegara lampu mati.

"TAO!" teriak Luhan, ga kalah kenceng. "MATIIN AJA KULKASNYA!"

"LAGIAN DI KOSAN KITA MANA ADA AC SIH!? JANGAN SAMAIN KONTRAKAN BOBROK INI SAMA KAMAR ANJING PUDDLENYA SUHO DONG!"

Dan setelah itu, si Luhan langsung baper terus pundung di pojokan. Wajahnya udah nunjukin rasa kecewa yang ketara dengan jelas banget.

"Sialan, mau kenalan aja pake listrik kosan padam segala. Padahal anaknya asyik banget buat diajak ngobrol. Aissh!"

Di tegah-tengah acara kecewanya, di radio yang sedang dinyalain Luhan, Rahasia Hati-nya Nidji, sedang mengalun syahdu. Bener-bener pas banget sama suasana hatinya Luhan.

" _Andai matamu, melihat aku_

 _terungkap semua isi hatiku_

 _Alam sadarku, alam mimpiku_

 _semua milikmu andai kau tahu_

 _andai kau tahu_

 _rahasia cintaku."_

 **:: To be continued ::**


End file.
